leave out all the rest
by bella cullen55
Summary: max leaves the flock with a note with the ltrics to a song tha song being leave out all the rest by linkin park what happens then
1. Chapter 1

**Leave out all the rest**

_**Fang POV**_

"Fang, get up. Fang." Angel yelled at me both out loud and in my mind.

"What is it baby? Why isn't Max getting me up?" I started to sit up.

"She's gone." I only just then realized that she was crying.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"She's not here. She left. Here's a note she left for us." She handed me a note, but it wasn't Max's own words, it was the lyrics to a song.

"Leave out all the rest' Linkin Park

I dreamed I was missing

You were so scared

But no one would listen

Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming

I woke with this fear

What am I leaving

When I'm done here

So if your asking me

I want you to know

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid

I've taken my beating

I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface

Not all the way through

I've never been perfect

But neither have you

So if your asking me

I want you to know

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me

And when your feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

Forgetting

All the hurt inside

You've learned to hide so well

Pretending

Someone else can come and save me from myself

I can't be who you are

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me

And when your feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

Forgetting

All the hurt inside

You've learned to hide so well

Pretending

Someone else can come and save me from myself

I can't be who you are

I can't be who you are

By the time I finished reading the lyrics I was crying like a little baby. "How could she have left us? What does all of this mean? What happened?"

"She left all her stuff here. Even her laptop and diary. She might have given more reasons there." I hadn't noticed that the others were in the door way until Nudge started talking.

"Am I always the last one up in the morning? Nudge could you go get her computer and notebook, we have to see."

_**Max POV**_

How could I have left my flock like that? I really shouldn't have done that to them. We had always been together ever since we got away from the school, not to mension that I was in love with Fang.

I had been flying for like four hours while I was crying. I hope they understood the note I left them I was meaning to tell them about how I had done all that I could for them and I couldn't help them anymore. The dream that I had was the worst.

I dreamed I was missing and Fang was sso scared. But the flock wouldn't listen cause they didn't care. I, my dream self, was in the snow and Fang was doing his best to find me. I watched as he tried to get the others to help him but they didn't care. Iggy only cared about Nudge and the other way around. Then Gazzy and Angel watched out for the other. Fang was the only one that care about me enough tto look for me.

My dream self slowly froze to death and died just before Fang found her and I watched the emotionless Fang start crying as he held my body in his arms. When I woke up I just knew that I had to leave the flock and that I couldn't help them anymore/

Coming out of my daze I looked up into the face of an army of M-GEEKS. Can anyone say "CRAP!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Leave out all the rest chapter 2

Fang POV

"I have her computer and diary with the key" Nudge said as she entered the room.

"Can we get into her computer?" I was getting anxious without Max being here with me.

"I can get into it." She got the password and made sure that I ddin't see it, now what was with that?

"I'll look in her folders, Fang. Is that alright with you? Good." Did you notice how she didn't give me a choice there?

"I'll take the diary." Angel said as she grabbed the book and key from infront of me. "Fang can you, Iggy, and Gazzy make something to eat?"

"I guess so, seeing as you two have taken all the jobs here. Lets go guys." The other two guys followed me downstairs to find something to eat.

Angel POV

"That was close. He was going to do it all himself." I told Nudge as I started reading Max's diary.

"That would so get us in shit from Max. I do think she should tell him though. Do you know how often he is on here? So far all the things that I've looked in, and she has a folder of pictures of him, I don't want to know how she got some of them either."

"She gets them from the guys and him, not that he knows that. She dreans of kissing him, she describes it in full here. I know what she was going to give him for his birthday, and Christmas. She was going to tell him how she felt in a week. That was exactly a week ago. She was going to tell him today!" I think I said that a little too loudly.

"Tell who what today?" Fang asked as he ran into the room.

"I think you should sit down Fang or you will fall down."Nudge said.

"We can't tell him. Are you ccrazy? She'll kill you when she gets back, she told me that." I warned Nudge.

"What are you two talking about? Who would she tell what today? And why would she kill you for telling me? Fill me in seeing as I am the leader till Max gets back. Tell me or you wont have to worry about max killing you, I will."

Max POV

"I wont tell you anything about the flock." I said after being questioned for almost an hour.

"Sure you wont. So we will just have to send the M-GEEKS after them also."

"You wont ever get them, ever." I spat at the person questioning me.

"We do have ways of getting you to talk. Would you like to test some of those ways?"

"Try me!" What could they do they had to keep me alive, didn't they?

***

"Have you had enough Maximum Ride?" They had me in a medevil torcher chamber of all places, and believe me those things hurt.

"Nothing!" I was to exosted to say anything more than that.

"We can't use that one or that one. We really should test your blood. Lets do that next. Get the needle ready. Wont you tell us anything Max, I could have them not draw your blood if you answer some questions."

"What do you want to know? As long as they don't get hurt." I'm strong on the surface not all the way through.

"Where are they?"

"They are in a set of caves in the mountains." Not the truth but I've never been perfect and neither has he.

"Thanks very much Maximum Ride. You may go now." What was with that smile now? I wish Angel was here so I would know what he was thinking.

"What do I do now. Should I go back to the flock or should I keep away from them for a while?" Sure I talk to myself who doesn't?

_Stay away from them for a few days in case they try and follow you to them._ Thanks voice good advise not that I wouldn't have thought of it sooner or later.

Fang POV

"Let me see that." I said after a long silence. What they just told me couldn't be the truth, how could she leave if that was the truth? The girls handed me Max's things. It was true she had been meaning to tell me that she loves me today but had left us. What had made her do that? "How could she do that?"

"What are you meaning? Leaving, the pictures, or loving you?' Nudge asked.

"Leaving him Nudge. But he does wonder about the pictures of him without a shirt in the bathroom. Don't worry you happened to have taken those ones." Angel said angelicly.

"We have to find her. Where would she go? Somewhere we haven't been before. Her e-mail check her e-mail, Nudge."

*******

**What do you think? Tell me. Flames fine suggestions better. I would likw 5 reviews before the next chapter is put up so tell me if I should keep writing this story. Also send me the names of songs that you like and they may end up in this one or another I will give you credit for the song.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Leave out all the rest chapter 3**

Max POV

"Where am I going to go so no one finds me?" Talking to myself again this can't be a good thing.

_Find some caves._ I really must like sleeping in caves, how many has it been now? _I know of some that would do us good._

"Max doesn't want to sleep in anymore caves." Talking in third person can't be the best either.

_This cave will help us get back to the flock. _"How can a cave help me get back to the flock?" _You will have to wait and see._ "Fine. Where do I have to go to get to this cave?" The voice told me where to go and we started on our way.

"When will you tell how this cave is special?" _ When we get there is when. Now relax and keep going. Don't stop or we wont make it there before night fall._ "Wouldn't it be faster to fly there? _ Faster but people would see you and we don't want that either. _ "Fine" That was all we said during the trip, except when the voice told me where to go.

_ The cave is right there._ "Now will you answer me?" _Just go in the stupid cave. Then you will understand everything._

The voice was right I did understand everything.

Fang POV

"Is everyone ready to go? We have to get moving people." I yelled to the rest of the flock in the house.

"I'm ready. So is Iggy and Gazzy, little longer for Nudge." Angel called down to me as the guys came out of their rooms. "Maybe you can get it through to her that she can't take all her clothes, I sure can't."

"Nudge only what you can carry on your back nothing more than that. I'll be checking your bag when you come down. That is a promise not a threat."

"Fine, one outfit and no jewlery, is that alright with you?" Nudge said to me.

"That would be great. Any extra room we will fill with food, so try to leave room, we need all we can carry."

"Our bags are full, mostly food even. And Angel has Max's card for money so we should be good." Gazzy said coming out of the kitchen with Iggy at his side. "Do you want to look?"

"Because of how you said that, yes I would like to check. Hand me the bags" They both did and I didn't even have to move anything to find what they were trying to hide. "How many? Are you able to carry all of them?"

"Only a dozen between the two of us. Sure we can carry them and make more when we need."

"Good. We may need them. Make sure you each 6 or more."

"Your not going to get mad at us about carrying bombs with us. You sure ain't Max, she would have flipped if it were her, you are so cool Fang."

"We don't know what Max has gotten herself into. We need to be ready for anything and I mean anything." I told the guys. "Get down here girls. Now, or I'm coming up after you." Both girls came out of the bedroom with a bag for each of them. We were going to leave Total with Max's mother so we wouldn't have to worry about him along with everything else. "Both of the bags." They handed me their bags and went to get food to fill the extra room with. "One hairbrush for the two of you, not one each. No nail polish, or make-up. Other than that seams fine." I filled the bags with food and we left the house.

Max POV

"What is this place?" _A place of magic._ All around me there were pictures of places I both knew and didn't know. _Don't touch a picture unless you want to go there. I have a reason for having you come here, just wait._ Then I saw what the voice was meaning. In the picture right in front of me 5 people that I knew very well were walking. Maybe you know who I'm talking about? Fang, Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, and Nudge. What were they doing out of the house? _They are looking for you. What else would they be doing?_ "Staying at home and not putting themselves in danger for me. How could they be so stupid?" _They are worried about you. They love you. Is that so hard to understand?_ "Whatever. Am I going to them or not?" _First you have to shut the cave down. Here's how… _ I'm not going to tell you how to turn it off, it's the same to turn it on, but I'll tell you that it was hard and involved multiple languages. _Now before the last one turns off touch it and wish yourself there._ And as simple as that I was with the flock.

Fang POV

"Max!?! Is that you? I was the first able to talk, but I still stuttered and made a fool of myself.

"Sure it's me, who else would I be?" Max was so very beautiful when she smiled like that. No kinky thoughts, Fang, Angel is standing right beside you. I'll tell you that was hard to do.

"I'm not sure. How did you get here? Why did you leave us, _me?_"

She instantly turned to the girls. "How much does he know?"

"Everything. He made us tell him then tore your things away from us." Nudge tried and failed at the lie.

"The truth, Angel, would be?"

"I yelled a little too loudly." She tried for a smile and horribly failed.

"We thought that you would be going to see a guy named Jordan." I said and Max started laughing. "What's so funny?"

**tell me what you think. I would like 8 reviews that's only one more than I got for the last chapter so it shouldn't be that hard. I have up to chapter 5 right now and will put the next chap on as soon as I notice its over so please review. Still open for songs that you like give title and artist please. Thx love ya. **


	4. Chapter 4

Leave out all the rest chapter 4 

Max POV

"What's so funny is that Jordan isn't a guy, she is a girl." I was able to get out, between giggles.

"He is a she not a he? Am I getting this right or no?" Fang sounded confused about what I was saying.

"Totally right. But yes I was going to see her when I left but didn't make it there."

"What happened?" Fang asked.

"I'll tell you but we have to get moving. M-GEEKs are going to be looking for all of us soon enough. I'll tell you on the way." As we walked I told them about the people who had taken me after I had left them. This pissed Fang off, even more when I got to how they had treated me to try and get information from me.

"I will be the one to kill them and with my own bare hands." Fang said when I was finished.

"You won't be able to do that even if you tried. Not even if your bare hands could give a person a shock strong enough to kill them on contact. These people know what makes us all tick. They held you and Angel above me the most, the two that I love the most. I do love all of you though, you know that. And then he threatened having my blood drawn. They know us as well as we know ourselves, or better. You can't fight them alone, you need help."

"You don't know what I am capable of when it has to do with you Max. Even more now that I know how you feel. To let you know I feel the same way about you. I will be the one in charge of this mission not you Max and when we are done will you be my girlfriend?"

"You just had to tell him when I left didn't you? Sure I would like to be your girlfriend but why wait till after the mission. I'll be your girlfriend right now. But I am the leader again and nothing you do will change that." I was getting up in his face.

"Nothing you do will change this." He reached out and kissed me on the lips. I never noticed how much taller than me he was until that moment in time.

"That makes us different, not my role in the flock. And I loved that to let you know." I turned to the rest of the flock. "Are you ready to fight what scares you the most?" I got a corse of yes's that made me feel so proud of my flock. "Than lets go do it."

Fang POV

Sure I was ready to fight, but not the what scared me most. My worst fear was to have Max leave me and the flock again.

We got # hotel rooms for the night: the guys, the girls, and Max and me. Everyone went to their room and was supposed to go right to sleep. I had first shift then Max than Nudge and Iggy.

"Max I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"Why did you leave us? Don't lie to me either."

"I had this dream where I went missing and you were the only one that cared enough to even look for me. When you found me buried under the snow, I was almost dead and I watched you watch me die. When I woke up I thought that the flock didn't care and I couldn't do anything for them. I really am sorry for leaving all of you."

"Your note was truer than I knew. And you took a beating and lied to them making you not perfect and they aren't either. How did you know that song?"

"It was playing during my dream. I had never heard it before that. What are you thinking?"

"I'm not thinking that you came up with the dream by yourself. I think your mind had help. We have to tell the others to be careful about dreams. Not to listen to what they say. Can you go do that? I still have watch."

"Sure I can. I'll be back as soon as possible. I love you."

"I love you, too." She left the room to tell the others.

Angel POV

M-GEEKs everywhere. What are they after? I didn't do anything.

"What do you want?" I asked them.

"No one cares. Not even Max, they wouldn't care if you just dropped dead right now." They hummed all together.

"How can you prove that? Max said that she loved me as much as Fang. I know that is true."

"She only cares about Fang anymore, no one else matters to her, not even her baby." The M-GEEKs sounded so scary.

"I don't believe you. You have to be lying. It can't be true." This was my worst fear coming true, Max not loving me, no one loving me and I couldn't use my powers to help me.

"You can check for yourself. She is in the other room"

"I will." I walked into the other room and found Max. "Do you love me?"

"You finally ask. No I don't love you. You are a spoiled brat that depends on everyone else to do things for her. I hate you." She sounded mad so I left her alone.

I woke up and left the hotel. My dreams had never lied to me, Max hated me now that she had Fang.

Max POV

"Angel. Sweetheart. Where are you? Nudge have you seen Angel? Where did she go? I came in here to tell you not to trust your dreams but she isn't here. Do you know where she is?"

"What? No. Gone? Not here? She's gone? What?!? Did you say that Angel isn't here? That she is gone?"

"Yes. You don't know where she is?"

"No," Nudge didn't know where she was that can't be good.

"Fang!?! My baby is missing." I said running back into my room.

**I would like 10 reviews before I post again not that hard tell your friends about it and get them to review I don't know but I need reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**Leave out all the rest**

**Fang pov**

"What do you mean she's gone? Where did she go? Why would she leave?" I was stunned by the fact that Angel was missing.

"Seems like the same as me. She left all her things and just left. We think she went out the window so you wouldn't see her leave. I think she had a dream. But the question is, about what? What made her leave us, what was her fear that made her run?"

"Calm down, Max. We will get her back I promise you that. What do we know she loves? Love. That she loves being loved, mostly by you. She fears finding out that you don't love her." I riddled out, I think I was close to the right answer.

"that could be it. But she had to have gotten proof of me not loving her. The dream must have seemed so real." Max started to cry harder than she had been a second before.

"we will get her back, I promise on my love for you we will." I wrapped my arms around her.

"we can do our best. But the only reason I found all of you is that the voice told me where to go. Then the cave brought me back to you. Angel wont have that and wont be able to get back to us."

"we will find her." I hugged her close to me and kissed her hair. "You need sleep, get some, I'll keep watch." She nodded her head and closed her eyes still in my arms.

**Max pov**

"I can't be leader, I can't think right. Fang your leader until we have my Angel back. Everyone remember not to trust your dreams no matter how real they seem, not at all. You still need to listen to me all of you. Fang, do you have any ideas about how to get her back to me?"

"none at all. I'm open to any ideas as long as they have nothing to fo with dreams. Anyone?"

"I think we should look in the room again. See if she left a note of some kind. And her diary, Max will do that. I'll look in her flash drive and computer." When the guys looked at her she added, "this is a female thing, no guy is supossed to look in a girls diary." Good old Nudge, makes sure everyone respects the others privacy, even though she herself has been in all of the computers and read my diary more than 3 times.

"Then let's go look," I said. We had to get out of there soon.

We found a note left by Angel that had these lyrics on it:

**I Can Do Better by avril lavigne **  
Uh, yeah you can do it  
I didn't give a damn what you say to me  
I don't really care what you think of me  
Cause either way you're gonna think what you believe  
There's nothing you could say that would hurt me  
I'm better off without you anyway  
I thought it would be hard but I'm OK  
I don't need you if you're gonna be that way  
Because with me, it's all or nothing  
I'm sick of this shit, don't deny  
You're a waste of time  
I'm sick of this shit, don't ask why  
_[Chorus]_  
I hate you now  
So go away from me  
You're gone, so long  
I can do better, I can do better  
Hey, hey you  
I found myself again  
That's why you're gone  
I can do better, I can do better  
You're so full of shit  
I can't stand the way you act  
I just can't comprehend  
I don't think that you can handle it  
I'm way over, over it  
I will drink as much lemoncello as I can  
And I'll do again and again  
I don't really care what you have to say  
Cause you know, you know you're nothing  
(I'm so sick)  
I'm sick of your shit, don't deny  
You're a waste of time  
I'm sick of your shit, don't ask why  
_[Chorus]_  
_[Bridge]_  
What'd you say  
I told you so  
You know that  
Cause I always know  
Get outta my face  
Hey hey  
You're not my taste  
Hey hey  
I am so  
Sick of you  
You're on my nerves  
I want to puke  
Get outta my face  
Hey hey  
You're not my taste  
Hey hey  
Hey hey  
Hey hey  
_[Chorus X2]_

"She doesn't think we matter anymore. She doesn't love us." I said when I finished the lyrics.

"Don't worry Max. We will get her back, we did before and we can again, don't worry." Fang was trying to get me to relaxand gave me a big hug.

"We will we all promise." The whole flock said before crying. We all cryed for a good half hour before we got ahold of ourselves.

"We need to get going. We have to find her as soon as possible." I finally managed to choke out.

"We do. Lets go, now." Fang did his best to say, but it ended up as, "wee bo. Les goo, noww."

Angel POV

"What do you want from me?" I yelled at the M-GEEKs that surrounded me. They didn't answer me just grabbed my arms and blindfolded me. I don't know where they took me but all they did was question me when we got there.

"I'm not going to tell you anything about my family that could get them hurt. I may be the youngest but not the stupidest."

"But if you don't tell us what will happen to Total?" The man in black asked.

"What do you mean, happen to total?" he opened a window and I saw my total surrounded by M-GEEKs, the ones with a gun for an arm. "What do you want to know?"

"How is it that you guys can get get into any building and how do you know where the others are?"

"Animal sences. That enough for you?"

"Sure is. You and total may go now." He brought me total and we left.

"Where should we go total?"

"Lets go to max's mother's house. We should be able to find them there."


End file.
